12 Hours
by absedarian
Summary: A Story in 12 drabbles: An artifact hunt has some interesting consequences for Myka.


**12 Hours **

**A story in 12 drabbles**

**Word count:** 12x100 words

* * *

**1**

**08:00 am**

_Word count: 100_

Myka had no idea where she was. In fact, she could barely remember her name. Her head felt like it was being squeezed in a vise and her throat was dry. _Hangover_, she thought, and with that realization came a wave of nausea. She stumbled out of bed and towards a door she hoped led to a bathroom. On her way she vaguely registered the presence of another body on the rumpled bed. She fell on her knees in front of the porcelain bowl, hoping like hell that she hadn't made a really stupid, really bad mistake the night before.

* * *

**2**

**09:00 am**

_Word count: 100_

Myka cradled her head in her hands and tried to breathe evenly. The nausea had left with the contents of her stomach, but the pounding in her head hadn't stopped and she was still bone-tired. The worst thing was that she couldn't even remember drinking. In fact, she couldn't remember _anything_.

"Well, this sucks." She brushed her teeth, trying not to look at her reflection, then made her way back to the bed. She gingerly lowered her body onto the mattress, not caring who else was lying there. For now she would assume it was Pete, Claudia or Helena.

* * *

**3**

**10:00 am**

_Word count: 100_

The smell of coffee hit Myka's nose and she remained motionless for a few moments to see if that magic would bring back any lost memories of the last day. There were glimpses of bright lights, a cacophony of sounds, both a little too jarring for her brain to cope with at the moment. There was also the fleeting image of a beautiful woman with a brilliant smile, the kind she only got to see very rarely. The image in her mind was talking now and she could never not know that accent.

"Good morning, darling."

_Helena. _

It felt right.

* * *

**4**

**11:00 am**

_Word count: 100_

"So, we're on a case in Vegas?"

"Yes, darling," Helena replied with remarkable patience for a woman who's had to answer the same question four times in the last hour. "You really do not recall anything?"

There was something in Helena's voice and Myka was certain she didn't just imagine the sad look Helena barely managed to hide. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the _vibe_ she was getting from the other woman. "Why, did something major happen? Was I affected by the artifact? But you weren't, were you?"

Helena sighed and walked over to the window.

* * *

**5**

**12:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

"Pete!"

Myka's exasperation didn't have any effect on Pete. "What?" he asked. "I'm sure you're enjoying yourself. Although you might not want to tell Artie about—"

"Tell Artie about _what_?" Myka interrupted his ramblings. "I can't remember a thing. This artifact affected me somehow and I don't even know what it does!" Something clicked in her brain. "You _know_ what's going on, right? What did I do?"

Pete's face screamed _uh-oh_, but all he said was, "Not my place, Mykes, but it's nothing bad. Let me talk to HG. I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"Okay," Myka sighed.

* * *

**6**

**01:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

Myka tried to relax as the hot water bubbled around her. _What normal hotel room has a heart-shaped Jacuzzi?_ She closed her eyes and pictured the rest of their room. The bed was huge and comfy and the whole ambience was one of understated luxury and comfort. No way was the Warehouse paying for a room like that. Which meant that maybe they had used to the artifact to win some money, which they really shouldn't tell Artie.

That didn't explain the decidedly _romantic_ feel of their room.

Myka's eyes popped open and she almost jumped out of the tub.

* * *

**7**

**02:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

Helena was on the Farnsworth, her back to the door, so Myka decided to eavesdrop.

"Tell her, HG! She should hear it from you."

"What if it was just the artifact?" Helena asked.

"You know that's not what it does." The small hairs on Myka's neck rose. _What the hell was going on?_ "What are you gonna do once her hangover's gone and she remembers?"

"_If_ she remembers, Myka can choose whether or not to ignore it."

"Really, HG? I never took you for a coward. Talk to your _wife_."

Helena whirled around at Myka's gasp and their eyes met.

* * *

**8**

**03:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

"We're _married_? Why wouldn't you tell me? I don't understand. It's not like it's legal." Myka tried to ignore the twinge at _that_ thought.

"I didn't know how."

"So, this artifact makes you do crazy things?" Myka saw Helena's face fall before the older woman looked away. "Helena?"

"Yes, darling?" Helena's voice sounded sad.

"Were you affected by the artifact? Why am I the only one who can't remember?"

Helena smiled. "Myka, that's not just the artifact. You had a lot of champagne after our wedding."

"Oh God, I got drunk, too? Helena, what does this artifact _do_?"

Myka's Farnsworth blared.

* * *

**9**

**04:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

"Pete said you snagged the artifact?"

"Hello, Artie. Snagged, bagged … not tagged yet though. I don't know what—" She didn't want to tell Artie she couldn't remember.

"Just bring it back", Artie said and disappeared.

"It's Bugsy Malone's deck of cards," Pete said.

"I don't remember him doing anything crazy …"

"Huh?"

"That's what the artifact does, right? Makes you do something really crazy? I mean I know you know what—"

"Mykes, that's not what it does," Pete said gently.

"What then?"

"It makes you act on your deepest desires." He grinned. "Enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs. Wells."

* * *

**10**

**05:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

Myka was deep in thought. She had known for a while that her feelings for Helena went far beyond friendship (that conclusion hadn't been hard to come by when she'd lost her breath whenever she heard, saw, touched, or thought about the other woman). She had never thought Helena could return those feelings, not for ordinary Myka Bering, but apparently the other woman had married her. _Did the artifact make it impossible for her to refuse? _

She looked up as Helena came into the room and answered her hesitant smile with one of her own.

_Why had Helena said yes?_

* * *

**11**

**06:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

"I know we should talk about this situation," Helena said quietly as she took a seat next to Myka on the bed, "but I find myself quite unwilling to do so."

Myka was surprised. "Shouldn't I be the one unwilling to talk? The artifact obviously reacted to _my_ desires." _Not yours._ She blushed, not comfortable with the idea that Helena now knew the secret she had tried to keep hidden. "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. That was never my intenti—"

That was all Myka managed to say before Helena stopped her ramblings with a gentle kiss.

* * *

**12**

**07:00 pm**

_Word count: 100_

"Why don't you want to talk?"

Myka could feel Helena swallowing hard. "I'm frightened."

"_You're_ frightened? I'm the one whose desires have been laid bare."

"And I couldn't bear to hear you say it doesn't mean anything," Helena whispered.

Myka sat up quickly, understanding dawning slowly. "Helena, _why_ did you say yes?"

Helena smiled openly. "Because I love you, Myka."

Myka felt happy tears running down her cheeks. "God, I love you, too." She pulled Helena closer, but stopped just before their lips met. "Tell me, Helena, what is _your_ deepest desire?"

Helena's smile was wicked. "Let me show you."

**The End**


End file.
